


I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Implied Intimacy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Elita, Arcee, brief mentions of others; implied ElitaxArcee, implied ChromiaxArceexFlareup<br/>Summary: She was serious when she said that she would follow her until everything had become dust.<br/>Prompt: Elita/Arcee (Bayverse) -I'll follow you until the stars die and all this turns to dust..<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: mild language, implied intimacy, death<br/>Notes: Prompt taken from the tf_rare_pairing prompts in the Nov. 16-22 prompt grouping.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Elita, Arcee, brief mentions of others; implied ElitaxArcee, implied ChromiaxArceexFlareup  
> Summary: She was serious when she said that she would follow her until everything had become dust.  
> Prompt: Elita/Arcee (Bayverse) -I'll follow you until the stars die and all this turns to dust..  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: mild language, implied intimacy, death  
> Notes: Prompt taken from the tf_rare_pairing prompts in the Nov. 16-22 prompt grouping.
> 
> 0000

She had been serious when she had told her beloved commander and lover that she would follow her until everything had died out and merely became dust around them.

Fragging serious when she had said that to Elita.

Though neither of them had expected that Starscream would come back to Cybertron and capture her along with several others for his All Spark copy.

Arcee had wanted to keep her alive or die trying to, keeping to her promise in some way.

_Live for me.._

The pink femme stilled at hearing/feeling her over their spark bond. If she did as the older femme wanted then she would be breaking her promise to follow her to the unknown end.

_Elita.. I_

Her confusion allowed the older femme to gently brush her mind with love and her acceptance of a broken promise and what would soon happen.

_Please Arcee, the Autobots need you now. I won't let you follow through your promise now.. not when you are needed more than ever. Think of it as my final order to you.. Remember the happier times beloved. I love you my sweetspark.._

She felt slight anger at the given order, but she could disobey her commander. Who had later become her lover to the surprise of themselves and their friends.

_I love you too Elita.._

She stopped moving to aid her comrades in the fight with Starscream to rescue the others, when she felt the pain and fear that her lover was trying to shield her from, not aware of what was happening around as the bond twisted and then harshly snapped.

Later she learned that the others had bonded her to Chromia and Flareup in an effort to keep her from deactivating with the others and her lover. Her promise to her commander and lover was now completely broken.

Though the promise was broken she find a way to follow it through and rejoin her deceased lover.

Till then she would fight with her 'sisters' and the surviving Autobots.


End file.
